


Amuse Bouche

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Communication, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mycroft wishes he could have dessert without the calories. Lestrade wishes Mycroft had a more colourful vocabulary in bed. They work it out.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Bouche

Greg pinned Mycroft against the pillows, getting a wet, welcoming kiss.

"Mmmmmm. What is it?”

Greg swirled his tongue around Mycroft’s, then answered, "Guess."

Mycroft tickled the nape of Greg's neck, inhaling slowly. "Cappuccino . . . chocolate torte . . ."

Greg licked Mycroft's lips again and exhaled.

Mycroft groaned. "Oh God, with raspberries."

Greg waited.

"I want your cock, Lestrade. Fuck me hard and fast. So hard I can't walk."

Greg giggled at this new ritual in which they each gave the other a taste of what they liked before the main course.

 

"I said, _fuck me_ \--now, Lestrade.”

Greg stopped giggling and obeyed.


End file.
